


Ride Me, Sweetheart

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cockwarming on a motorcycle, its dangerous don't try it unless you have Bucky Barnes, sex on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: Bucky shows you there's more than one way to ride his motorcycle. A late night trip that you'll never forget.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Ride Me, Sweetheart

Bucky prides himself on taking care of his things. Not that he has much that he actually calls his own, but the little he has, the little that he can claim as his own, he takes care of.

Blame it on the era he grew up in or his time spent being someone one’s else property. Maybe it's a combination of both along with the fact that when he managed to get his own little apartment stuffed with his mishmash of belongings, it was stolen from him too. Most of his things were confiscated by the government.

Now, he treasures everything he gets his hands. He could never express enough how much it means to him when you wonder around yard sales with him, both wearing baseball hats and glasses, and let him pick through stuff. Although you both know that he really doesn’t need those extra sets of tools or that he will never fix that game system.

His latest score is that broken music box he snagged while you were talking with the owners of the house. He plans on having it fixed up for you before Christmas.

It gives him a sense of normalcy that he doesn’t get very often in between missions.

But with you, hand wrapped around his, nudging him away from the VHS tapes, he finds himself slipping more and more into the Bucky he was before, the Bucky would have swept you off your feet the minute he met you instead of lurking behind you for three months before finding the courage to ask you out.

You never pushed him further than he could go, yet somehow brought him closer to himself than anyone else could. More than Steve, Sam than anyone.

When he bought his new motorcycle, you were the first person he showed. Your excitement matching his own.

He had never gotten so hard in his life, bordering on painful, watching you straddle his bike, touching the handles. When you looked over at him, flashing that exquisite smile, he almost came in his pants.

He knew then what he needed to do, what he wanted to do with you.

And tonight he wants to show you how much he appreciates you. That out of all the things he has, he treasures you above everything else. And he’s going to start with giving you a night you won’t forget.

“Huh,”

You leaned back on the counter, the pan of scrambled eggs forgotten the second he asked the question. When he opens his mouth again, you put your hand up.

“I heard you”, you push your knuckles under your chin and stare at your boyfriend. Your super soldier boyfriend perched on the kitchen stool, in mismatched fuzzy socks and the Christmas boxers you bought him. 

“Just, huh”, you huff out. Trying to picture this scenario in your mind.

His infectious, hopeful grin brings a smile to your face.

Then you think about what he asked you. Looking over your shoulder, you gaze past the thin ivory curtains to the backyard, the bright winter sun beating down on the withering grass.

“Now?”, you wonder out loud. You can’t deny the thrill that spirals through you, your cunt pulsating at that thought of doing this. But, now?

His broad chest flexes when he leans forward, his sleek vibranium are reflecting the overhead lights. He clears his throat, “No, no tonight”, he rushes out.

“Huh,”

You turn away from the window, crossing your arms over your chest. Twisting your lips, you look at Bucky, that same silly grin etched over his pink lips. You’ve tried many things with Bucky, but this?

When he wiggles his eyebrows, you burst into giggles. Damn this man, his stoic nature falling away whenever he’s around, very few know that the former winter soldier is mischievous, frisky and so damn charming.

“We can try”. If you’re being honest, you would do anything this man asked you too. You shift your thighs, feeling your panties dampen under his hot, heavy gaze.

“Really?”

“Uh, huh”.

Bucky stands, stretching his arms over his head, his boxers moving down just enough to show off his v-shape, your eyes follow that vein on his lower abdomen leading to his cock.

“I need to get you ready first”, he says, his husky voice dropping to a near growl. You never finish breakfast, although Bucky does eat.

His motorcycle sits in the middle of the garage next to your car, his leather jacket flung over the seat. The shelves lining the walls filled with spare parts and tools. Bucky’s picking something on the shelf, running a hand across his short brunet locks. His black jeans curving around his ass perfectly, his thick combat boots thud on the cement floor as he walks back to his bike. His dark Henly stretched across his chest, the top buttons revealing a hint of skin, the sleeves rolled up over his forearms. Putting his jacket over his shoulder; he wipes the seat down, checking the bags on the side.

“Hey, sweetheart”.

You smile from the doorway, twisting the side of your lace black dress between your fingers. Your heart is beating so loud and fast, you wonder if he can hear it. You slowly walk across the garage, the soft click of your heels echoing the room.

Bucky leans against his bike, one leg crossed over the other, thoughtfully watching you get closer. By the time you reach him, your hands have a slight tremble that you try to hide behind your back.

Bucky runs his hands down your arms, cool and warm, smooth and calloused hands up and down your soft skin. He takes your hands, kissing each knuckle while staring at you. “I swear I won’t let anything happen to you”.

Letting your hand go, smooth metal fingers tilt your chin up, “You’ll only feel good, pretty girl”. You believe him, Bucky knows his way around your body. He’s spent hours and hours learning what you like, teaching you new things about your body, taking you apart and pulling you back together again.

“Trust me,”.

That night with the knife flashes in your mind. It started with him saying ‘Trust me” and ended with you utterly ruined and begging shamelessly for his cock.

If tonight is anything like that, you’ll just….

Bucky smirks when he sees the dazed expression on your face, your nipples pebbling under the thin dress. His hand moving down to your neck, his chapped lips brushing against yours until your lips open. He deepens the kiss, his hot wet tongue sliding into your mouth, sweeping across yours.

Pulling you into his body, his thick bulge pressing into you. You hold on to his biceps, moaning slightly when he caresses your ass with his other hand. When he breaks the kiss, resting his head on your forehead, you’re breathless. He can’t contain his excitement, his cock throbbing in his jeans.

“Let’s go sweetheart”, he murmurs.

“Kay”, you giggle into his chest.

Holding your waist, he lifts you onto the bike, your back to the handles. Swinging your leg over, you settle on the soft leather seat. Your breath falters when he pushes your dress up your hips, his hands trailing up your thighs until he exposes your bare glistening pussy.

“Good girl” he groans, his warm finger delving into your folds.

“Already wet for me, hmm?”. He says, satisfaction and yearning in his tone. Matching the expression in his ocean eyes, only a thin ring of darkened blue around his pupils.

You lean back, the cold metal bars biting into your back. Bucky sits on the bike, so close to you, the heat from his body making you forget the chill in the garage. Your eyes focused on his hands unbuttoning his pants, the slow pull of his zipper making you subconsciously lick your lips.

You push his hands away, ignoring his light chuckle. Bucky places his hands behind his head, watching as you pull his throbbing cock out of his boxers. Your hands gliding up and down his thick veiny shaft, your thumb swiping over the swollen tip.

“Not yet, baby”, he grunts, holding on to your wrists. You squeeze lightly, pushing your thumb across once more, earning a grunt from Bucky. 

“Don’t” he warns, leaning down taking your bottom lip between his teeth. He pulls your hands away, sliding his under your ass, lifting you up.

The way he can man handle you with no effort constantly turns you on. He sucks your lip into his mouth, making you whimper helplessly, the soft tug and pull on your lip making you drip on his jeans. His cock pressed into your stomach, one hand on his shoulder, the other reaching between you, guiding him to your aching entrance.

No matter how many times, how many ways he takes you, the first push into your channel takes you by surprise, the satisfying burn, the stretch of your velvety walls is always so perfect, so good.

You can’t stop the shuddering gasp as you slip down his thick cock, his hands on your hips, letting you slide over him until you reach his base. You moan unabashedly at the sensation of being full, stretched around his cock. Your walls pulsating around him.

You rest your head on his chest, enjoying how he feels inside of you, touching every part of you. His warm hands on your back, the slight stubble of his beard on your forehead.

“You feel so good on my cock sweetheart, I’m going to ruin this little pussy when I’m done”, he murmurs. As much as you love having Bucky’s cock in you, he loves being inside you. Telling you how you fit perfectly around him, how your pussy is made for him, he’s struggling to not fuck you senseless right now. Fight to wreck your pussy so good that you’ll feel him with every step for a week.

When you rock your hips, he moans deep in your ear, “Tell me when you’re ready”. He takes his jacket, putting it over you, each movement sending small flashes of pleasure through you. When you’re covered, he adjusts your dress over your ass.

Placing your head on his shoulder, you press your lips into his neck. “Ready baby”. 

The sudden roar of the engine startles you, the strong vibrations moving through the metal into you. And damn does it feel good, your core vibrating on his cock, the sudden sensations making you cry out, clenching down on him.

Bucky smirks, opening the garage door with his keys. You’re so overwhelmed you don’t register that you’re outside until he stops at a light. Bucky can hear your small gasps, your cunt gripping him, clenching down over and over.

He drives down the highway, zipping past cars and 18 wheelers. He’s so deep in you, his cock getting impossibly harder with every turn, change in speed or direction. Unable to keep still any longer, you circle your hips, your clit brushing his pelvis. You feel safe in his arms, no longer worried. He was right, you only feel good, protected.

Your hands slip under his shirt, digging into his back. When you suck on his neck, Bucky leans forward, taking you with him. The angle pushing him deeper in you, your hips moving faster, his cock stroking your spot over and over again.

“Bucky, fuck, Bucky”, you sob into his neck. Chanting his name when he takes a corner, the wind rushing past you. His warm body shielding you from the cold. It’s exhilarating riding him as he speeds faster down the highway, the world a blur before you. You can only think about the man beneath your thighs, his rough jeans rubbing on your soft skin. Each twist of your hips sending hot waves of pleasure through you.

Bucky can feel you getting closer, your walls quivering on his cock. His lips on your ear telling you to take it, there you go sweetheart, ride his cock like the good girl you are. His praise makes you clench harder, wanting more of him. The tight coil in your belly knotting painfully, the pleasure, thrill driving you closer to the edge. Your hip moving over his jeans in small tight circles, the pressure on your clit bordering on sheer bliss.

Bucky spots the pothole and aims for it, making you jolt over his dick. You scream into his shoulder, biting down. The coil snapping as you bounce, your orgasm slamming into you, waves and waves of pleasure coursing through you.

Bucky smirks, feeling you relax around him, your soft pants stroking his ego. Pulling into a small secluded clearing, he swings his leg over the bike, letting it fall over, ignoring the clunk as it hits the ground.

“Bucky” you gasp, looking over your shoulder, “your-”.

He slams your back into a tree, “I dont give a fuck about that bike, open up”, he growls, pulling your hands above your head. Your legs tightening around his waist. When you laugh, he takes advantage of your open mouth. He’s been craving your lips since the second you circled your hips. His kiss is vulgar, sloppy, his lips crashing over yours, dominating, sucking your tongue into his mouth. Leaving your gasping, scrambling for more.

And he gives it to you.

His firm thrust into you, making you wail into his mouth. HIs hips slamming into yours over and over, the loud slapping of skin echoing across the pasture. You’re lost in the bliss he’s driving into you, his jacket would bear the marks from the tree. The sight of the scratched up leather would make him smile every time he saw it, a reminder of how you screamed yourself hoarse, creaming over his cock, the way you gushed, soaking his jeans.

Only after your third orgasm, does he allow himself to cum, coating your hot walls with his thick seed. Reluctantly sliding out of your body, he releases your hands. Tilting your chin, he smiles at the blissed out expression, not missing how you wobble as you try to stand on your own.

“M’gonna clean you up okay” Bucky grins. When you nod, he drops to his knees, pulling your trembling leg over his shoulder. His tongue moving through your folds so fast you can barely breathe, falling forward, only held up by his hand as his mouth works over your sensitive clit.

“Please, please” you cry, grinding your cunt into his face. You don’t know if you can take anymore, another tight coil building deep within you. Soon, faster than before it snaps, making you grunt into your fist, your back arched off the tree. Each flick of his tongue drawing out your orgasm until you shatter around him, the world spinning behind your eyelids.

When you open your eyes, he’s carrying you across the clearing. A deep ache between your thighs when he adjusts you in his arms. “Hey pretty girl”, he sings smugly, a cocky smirk on his swollen lips, “welcome back”.

You roll your eyes playfully, unable to hide your grin. Without letting you go, he reaches for the fallen bike, opening the satchel on the side, pulling out a blanket. You cling to his neck while he opens it, gently laying you down on top of the soft fabric. He settles beside you, pulling you onto his chest. You look over at the clear night sky, the stars twinkling in the air.

“It’s so beautiful,” you sigh.

Bucky looks down at your face, “Never seen anything more gorgeous in my life,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @angrythingstarlight


End file.
